Who are you, really?
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Finn the Human, Finn the Hero, Finn Mertens. Among the three, there aren't any differences because Finn is Finn. Simple as that. Everybody knows him, the goofy and innocent human. But... do they really? And is he really? Marceline pondered this as she watched Finn climb on stage. The summary and title sucks? I'm sorry, this is my first story anyway. But read it anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Marceline stared suspiciously at Finn from afar, curious as to what the human boy was doing in the middle of the night (2:00 am actually) and walking through the grasslands and to the forest.

-Earlier-

"Hey Marceline! Hey PB!" Finn greeted with a goofy smile. Jake, who was beside Finn, greeted the same way with the replies of "Sup, Finn?" "Hello, Finn and Jake." Finn looked quite distracted with his constant looking around but his goofy smile lingering, "So, Princess, what's the quest this time?" He asked, even his tone seemed distracted.

Princess Bubblegum, who was chatting with Marceline, didn't seem to notice as she told them, "Oh yes, I'd like both of you to guard around that little house over there." She said and pointed at one house in the far corner, "I'm suspecting they're smuggling unbranded chocolate to the other scums who uses them." She said, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fist in justice.

Finn and Jake nodded, turning around and Finn jumped on Jake and both stretched off to the house. "Hey, Bonnie, mind if I join them? Finn seems distracted, which might lead to a disaster." Marcy asked, pointing a thumb on the two heroes. "Sure, of course." she said with a smile, Marceline leaned in and whispered, "I'll be back to entertain you."

She flew away fast before Bubblegum blushed and stand up to shout "What does that mean?!" while flailing her arms around frantically. Marceline laughed at the sight before going ahead to catch up with the two heroes.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake were able to break in silently and watch two chocolate smugglers chatting on their newest project. Finn growled quietly at the two criminals, Jake doing the same. Finally, after the moment of silence, the two heroes jumped from their hiding places and fought the five criminals that were loitering around the place. They snickered when the criminals fell down easily and both fist-pumped.

"Hehehehehehehehehe"

 **(A/N: Imagine that laugh to be both creepy and scary, thanks)**

"What the-?" Jake turned around and saw a small gumdrop with a smug look on his face, two larger and muscular jawbreakers beside him. "Hello, Jake the Dog, Finn the Human. A pleasure to see you heroes." He said in a rather creepy tone, Jake growled and stretched his hand to the small gumdrop, making it bigger in the process. Finn still seemed to be shocked by the small gumdrop. Smirking, the gumdrop snapped his fingers and one of his henchmen grabbed the large fist Jake had made and bit it.

Jake let out a shriek, "OW! Not cool man! Not cool!" He told them angrily and retreated his hand as he waved it around, trying to lessen the pain. Finn glanced at his brother, "You okay, man?" He asked and with the reply of 'yeah', Finn dashed at the jawbreaker that bit Finn, "You're gonna pay for thaaaat!" He yelled.

A moment later, the two heroes were tied to one of the pillars of the house. "Glob darn it." Finn said, struggling, Jake doing the same beside him. Jake sighed and shook his head in frustration, why was Finn so distracted today? The three criminals nasally chuckled to themselves and contemplated on what to do to the duo.

"Psst, Finn." a somewhat familiar voice said out of nowhere

Finn looked around, then at Jake, he was about to ask what it was until the voice spoke up again, "Psst, Finn, it's me, Marceline." Finn's eyes widened, "Marcy? Where are you?" He asked in a whisper and immediately the vampire became visible in front of him before she disappeared. "I'm invisible, need any help?" she asked and Finn nodded.

"Jake, why don't you shrink down to loosen the rope." Marceline said simply, while Jake did exactly that, Finn facepalmed, "Uh yeah, nice plan." He said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, dork." and got ready to fight as the three candy people stared in shock at the new comer.

"Jake, what time is it?" Finn asked with a goofy grin, Jake returned it as both fist-pumped and fought the three criminals once more.

Finally, the tree heroes tied up the chocolate smugglers and stretched to the castle, (flew, in Marceline's case.)

Princess Bubblegum smiled at the success and turned to Finn and Jake, "Thank you kind heroes for defeating the scum that has been poisoning my kingdom with unbranded chocolate." She turned to Marceline with a glare, "Marceline." was all she said.

Marcy smirked in amusement at Bubblegum's thanks. She rolled her eyes, "You're welcome, Bonnie." she said, her smirk still present. Finn cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What are you guys thinking?" He asked bluntly. Surprisingly, Bubblegum blushed brightly before pushing the two heroes away, "I-I- uhh, thank you again, guys! Come back tomorrow, bye!" She said in a rush, panicking.

Finn and Jake stood behind the closed door with confused faces. "Uh, bye PB." was all Finn said before shrugging and grinning at Jake, "C'mon Jake, let's go home." The human smiled widely when his brother returned his grin and stretched them to the three house.

 **-End-**

Marceline bit the inside of her cheek in thought, should she follow and spy on him or just leave him be like any normal person would do? "Well, that's the good thing about being a vampire, I'm not normal." She snickered to herself and went invisible to follow Finn without getting spotted.

Finn walked through the forest sneakily, looking around cautiously. Finally, the human stopped on a big bush on the side. He coughed and looked around one more time suspiciously before pushing it away. A manhole was seen and Finn couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, time to get ready." He said in determination and opened it, climbing on to the ladder, looking around one more time and closing the manhole. Unbeknownst to him, the invisible vampire had gone with him.

 **(A/N: Now, if you haven't realized yet, the unbranded chocolate is kind of like unbranded drugs in the Candy Kingdom. Yeah. Ahem, so thank you for reading my story. If you spotted grammatical errors or something then very sorry. Please review and tell me what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, guess what?

I forgot to put a disclaimer the first time! Yeah! Ahem.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake as they belong to Pendleton Ward. This fic is only for fun.**

There are oc's here, maybe like-4? I own them. There is a swear, by the way. Yeah.)

Instead of climbing the ladder like a normal person, Finn let go and landed on his feet swiftly. Looking around, a smile crawled it's way to his face as he saw the bustling people of different species.

Some looked surprisingly human but Finn knew they were either mutated, half-demon/angel, or a cyborg. Most were recognizable, like humanoid whywolves and the mischievous foxes roaming around the forest.

It looked like a concert in this underground place, which immediately intrigued the invisible Marceline. "Is Finn going to a concert? Wonder what the band's called." She thought to herself and glanced down at the Human, who was making his way to the comfort room.

"Hmm, should I let him do his business like a normal person would do? Or follow him?" she thought before doing the latter. "One of the many perks of being a vampire." She smirked and flew to the men's room.(

Marceline's jaw dropped as she saw Finn. He was looking in the mirror, fixing his... white hair.

'I thought Finn was blonde!' she thought with wide eyes, curious and amazed at the same time. 'Did he dye his hair?' she asked to herself and looked closely, she gasped quietly. It was a wig, though even if it was anyone could have been fooled for the color actually looked natural on Finn but completely made him look different.

'Maybe cause it's the bear hat that it looks natural on him? Yeah, definitely the bear hat. Though what is he doing? Is he going to a costume party?'

Finn sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Alright, time to do that." He said and took something from his backpack, which was black eye paint. He applied some under his eyes and immediately from afar, looked like bags. After that, taking out two pairs of polar bear ears. "Well, atleast it resembles my bear hat." He mumbled and put it on.

He looked at himself in the mirror before doing a smile-like-smirk then proceeded to enter one of the stalls. Marceline, who was watching the whole thing, stood jaw-drop at Finn's costume. Both shocked and intrigued. Her first thought after seeing Finn transform was:

'The f**k is he doing?'

A rustling sound came from the stall Finn came in and a moment later, he was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie and black pants but still wore his shoes. He let out a small groan before muttering how he hated wearing formal clothes. "Ugh, well, now that the thing that's on my mind the whole time's gone, I can finally focus now!" He said, though a small hint of sarcasm was present. Which Marceline never heard from the boy.

'So that's why he was distracted all morning...' she thought to herself and quickly moved out of the way before Finn could collide with her as he exited the men's room. She blinked rapidly before the mini-heart attack subsided and flew ahead to follow him.

"Where did he go?" She whispered to herself and flew up to the high ceiling and tried to find him, "Aha!" She grinned as she saw the two pairs of bear ears and flew quickly to it. Finn was standing in front of the backdoor of the stage, nodding at two thugs that served as body guards right outside the door.

"Sir." They nodded back and stood out of the way to grant entrance to Finn, He smiled and went inside with no worries. 'Must have gotten a backstage ticket.' she thought and shook her head with a smile, 'I guess that's he's perks of being a hero.'

She entered and everywhere, people were hurrying somewhere, fixing things or checking the time then looking behind the wall to see the stage. This reminded her of one of the many concerts of the Scream Queens.

'Around this time, we usually practice...' she reminisced and picked up a sound from her vampire ears, which were much more sensitive than others, 'Ooh, a rock song, I have got to check this out' She grinned and followed the sound of her favorite genre.

She followed the sound while dodging the hurrying crew members and stopped directly at a door in which the gold words that were engraved on the door screamed loudly at her:

'Settle Off '

She pursed her lips and tried hard to remember where she heard the band. 'Wait, do they even exist?' She sighed and rubbed her head, "Dude, just look in and find out yourself, sheesh. I'm acting like Bonnie-." She stopped and shivered lightly at the thought of being a nerd like the princess. Gingerly, she opened the door and flew through the small gap.

Finn smiled broadly as he entered the door, glancing at the engraved words 'Settle Off ' the words brightened his somewhat dark stare and smirked, he entered while shoving his hands in his pockets.

4 musicians sat calmly on the upside down U-shaped couch with their respective musical instruments. They all looked up and glared slightly.

"You're late."

"You're late."

"You're late. Again."

"You're late!"

Finn rolled his eyes at the last voice, which belonged to a fairy. She, the fairy, flew up and put her hands in her hips as she zoomed in front of him and started to fix his eye paint.

"Geez! You told us you could do your own make-up but it's not even close to 'good'!" She complained as she stopped hovering and let her feet touch the ground as she pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe away the eye paint.

Finn sighed and irritably scowled, "Well, I'm sorry, I just don't do make up cause I'm a guy." he replied but the fairy wasn't fazed as she continued to fix his eye paint. She was of average height though was still smaller than Finn of 3 inches.

She had short, light greenish blue hair and wore a white feminine yet loose long sleeved shirt under a black leather jacket and faded blue jeans with brown boots, a satchel was attached to one of the hoop belts of her jeans. On her back were amazing and beautiful wings and her name was-

"Ow, don't dab the eye, Ali."

Alison. She rolled her eyes and slapped his lightly and jokingly, "You know that I wouldn't do that if you just came early and let the make-up artists do their job." She smirked and crossed her arms. "You're also late again." a voice said behind them, which belonged to the fox hybrid sitting on the chair.

He casually played his bass guitar and stared at him with raised eyebrows, "Normally, I wouldn't care if you were late... oh yeah, I still don't. Nevermind." He went back to playing with a rather smug expression at the person beside him.

He looked rather human, though judging by the red tail, whiskers and fox ears with the somewhat scary red eyes, it was quite clear he wasn't. He wore the same clothes as Finn, a white long-sleeved dress shirt and pants though his sleeves rolled up. He had red hair with red fox ears, his face with thin whiskers and had a small stubble on his arm were also tattoos.

He smiled smugly at the cloud person beside him, who sighed and pinched the space between her eyes. "Thanks, Frank. Thanks." She said, though not serious. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in an angry matter. She tapped her finger on her left arm and sighed, "Why are you late again, Pen?" she asked.

She was a cloud person, with somewhat curly hair tied in a ponytail with rectangular glasses. She wore a tank-top under a jacket, which the sleeves were rolled up to show small tattoos on her arm and wore denim jeans.

The door suddenly opened but everyone wasn't fazed, Finn or, uh, Pen(?) closed the door calmly and went back to reply to his 'friend'.

"Oh you know, the usual stalls distracted me and stuff." Finn or Pen(?) said with a careless shrug, she sighed frustratingly. "Look, Pen, I know you were the one who made this band but I'm still the manager so, you have to come here early. And yes, you're pretty good in what you do and that you're- ugh,- a 'pro' but you still have to practice with us one last time." She said.

Finn or Pen(?) rubbed his face, "Yeah, okay, I'm sorry, Erika." He said, trying to hide his exasperation. He sat on the U-shaped couch next to the last member, who was simply tapping two drumsticks lightly on the arms of the chair. "'Sup?" Pen asked and he replied with a grin, "Doing good, thanks."

"Oh yeah, have you tasted the stalls' popcorn? Their pretty good, especially if you ask for more butter, wanna try some later?" He said with an excited grin. Pen looked at his imaginary watch before nodding, "Yep, you better count on it, bud." He winked.

The person he was talking to, looked somewhat human, but hairier than Finn. He grinned wider, showing his sharp teeth. He was a werewolf. He wore the same clothing as the other two boys, but looked quite ripped. His green/yellow eyes shined brightly, which made Pen slightly irritated at the feeling of awkwardness.

Luckily, an individual knocked and opened the door. "You guys start in 5 minutes." She said and immediately closed it. Everyone stood up and got their respective instrument. Pen grabbed his guitar and smiled, seeing it was already tuned. He glanced at Alison, who winked and exited with the others.

He shook his head and went with them, a smirk crawling to his face. 

Marceline, still invisible, pursed her lips, rather confused.

She was now alone in the deserted yet quite fancy room. A U-shaped couch, a 7-inch T.V., air-conditioning, paintings and music records. There was also a certain picture which caught her eye. Everyone, excluding her, in the room before heading out were in the picture, posing for the camera.

The fox hybrid, the fairy, Finn, the cloud person, and the werewolf.

She scratched her head and picked up the photo. Three questions were present. Who were they? And what is Finn doing here? And... who's Pen?

She frowned.

Has Finn been living a secret life? She contemplated this after placing the picture back. She turned around and followed Finn.

Might as well find out.

(Welp, that's done. So, thank you for your time to read this, please review and tell me what you think. By the way, 'Settle Off ' was inspired by the band 'Set it off', it was a misheard mistake from my aunt who heard it wrong. If there were grammatical errors, then I'm sorry, but still, chill bruh. Yep, until next time.)


End file.
